


He Had Me at Hello

by KGM_14



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Iron Man (Movies), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: A little reference to exvengers, A slight mention of Matt and Foggy, Aunt May is here, Fluff, Light Angst, Lighthearted, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Slight mention of child sexual abuse, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, because I love her, but they don’t do anything, it’s implied, somewhat canon compliant, underage just because Peter is seventeen at the start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 02:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KGM_14/pseuds/KGM_14
Summary: “Peter, wait, no, don’t tell me - ” he had his hand held out, almost reaching for Peter.“I actually kinda like him, Mr. Stark,” and Tony sighs a defeated sigh, the arm falling limp to his side before he himself is falling down into his chair, defeated.





	He Had Me at Hello

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something small I wrote that wouldn’t leave my head. It isn’t great. And I might go back one day and revisit and retouch this one shot.
> 
> Also, I didn’t edit, so please let me know if you see any errors.

Peter remembers the first time he met Deadpool. He had been on his way back to Stark tower.

“Stop right there,” Peter had heard Mr. Stark’s voice as he climbed through the window into his common floor. Peter stopped.

“Get out,” Peter frowned, walking around the corner to meet Mr. Stark after dropping his backpack onto the couch. Mr. Stark must have just gotten back from work because he was dressed impeccably in a suit and his signature sunglasses, even indoors.

“But, Mr. Stark, I just - ”

“Not you, Underoos. Him.” Peter turned away from Tony to see who he was glaring at. Standing there was a man dressed in a black and red suit - not like work suit, but a superhero suit - kinda similar to Peter’s actually, except for the two katanas attached to his back.

“Hello! Spider-Man? I’ve heard so much about you! I’m a big fan of how you kick ass! And a big fan of your ass! It looks so much better in person!” The man began speaking, an overenthusiastic voice hitting Peter's ears. He blushed behind his mask, “Who’re you?”

“No one important,” Mr. Stark had snapped at the red-clad man. The man held a hand over his heart before beginning to sniffle exaggeratedly. “I’m hurt, tin can. And after I came all this way to see you.”

Peter watched as Tony glared at the man. “No one asked you to.” Tony then turned to face Peter, “Underoos, why don’t you go ahead and wait for me in the lab? I’ll deal with the pest.”

“Actually, Mr. Stark - ”

“Great, I’ll be there in a sec, kiddo. Friday, feel free to order pizza for the kid and I.”

“Mr. Stark - ”

“Already done, Boss.”

“I’ll meet you down there. You still sleeping over?” Peter found himself nodding. “Great. Also, I’ve changed my mind - I’m going down with you now.” Then Mr. Stark was leading him to the elevator, the doors opened and they stepped inside. Tony turned to face the stranger, “Oh, and, Deadpool? If you’re not gone by the time I come back, I’m throwing you out.” Then the doors closed.

“Mr. Stark, who was that?” Peter asked, taking off his mask.

Tony sighed, “No one good, kid. No one good. Do me a favor and if you ever see him, go the other way.”

Peter frowned, “Is he a villain? Why didn’t we stop him?”

“He’s not a villain. To be honest, he’s not even a bad guy, he just has a few loose screws, and well, his moral compass is not like yours and mine. He-He, I can’t describe him, just stay away from him.”

“Was he around for, you know?”

“Yeah, he fought on ground level while we were in space, he didn’t make it to the battle at the Avengers headquarters. The wizard didn’t know him, so he didn’t go get him with the others.”

“Did he get anyone back?” Tony sighed.

“As far as I know, he doesn’t have anyone.” That had shocked Peter, if his moral compass is as crazy as Mr. Stark says, why fight when you have no one to fight for? Why risk your life for people you don’t know if your moral compass is skewed? Peter knew why he fought - Aunt May, Ned, MJ, Mr. Stark, Uncle Ben… Peter protects the rest of the world because he can, but those five people give him the strength needed to do so. 

He’s done it four years now.

The stranger couldn’t have been as bad as Mr. Stark was making him out to be if he fought for no one and just did so because he could. “What’s his name?”

“Deadpool.”

“Do you know…” Peter trailed off. Mr. Stark gave him a sad smirk. “Kid, everyone knows his name, but I feel that’s something you should find out yourself. I know you’re going to go out there and find him. I know you too well.”

Peter felt a blush rise to his cheeks. Tony had been his mentor slash father figure slash superhero coach slash boss for three years now. Since he was fifteen. 

“I just hope you’re not disappointed when you find out who he is.” Peter hadn’t known how to respond to that, so he didn’t. The rest of the ride was spent in silence. They didn’t talk until they got to the lab and fixed whatever damage Peter had done to his suit.

Peter talking all throughout it. Peter knew he rambled, but Mr. Stark had never insinuated he minded. In fact, he rambles just as much, if not more so. Peter didn’t go out patrolling that night, staying in with Mr. Stark watching movies and playing games, and training with the other Avengers.

Aunt May and Mr. Stark had had a joint custody kind of thing going on with him. He spent two weeks at Aunt May’s, then one week with Mr. Stark. But he could always visit after school during May’s two weeks for whatever he needed.

Now, he kind of just stayed wherever he wanted to as long as he let the other one know. At seventeen, they had granted him that freedom, then next fall, he’d be a freshman at MIT. He was hoping to study chemistry and or physics. Both Mr. Stark and May had celebrated with him on his acceptance, and had he not gotten a full ride, Mr. Stark had offered to pay for everything.

“When is Harley coming over?”

“Tomorrow morning. He’s excited to see you, too. Said he cannot wait for all the damage you two are going to do.” Peter laughed at Mr. Stark’s so-done tone. He knew Harley and him together was a recipe for disaster. 

Harley was a year older than Peter and was already at MIT studying mechanical engineering. He was coming back for Christmas break, well, Peter's Christmas break, Harley was already done with finals and would go back for the spring semester. He’d spend a week at the compound and then fly out back to Tennessee to visit his family.

Except Peter’s Christmas break wasn’t for another two weeks.

Peter thought about Harley, another hero who fought because of his family, his sister and his mom. For Mr. Stark. Mr. Stark had begun to train Harley as the next Ironman. He would officially retire when Harley graduated, then Peter would get the Iron Spider suit when he graduated because then he’d be a full-fledged Avenger.

“I’ll be back, kiddo, let me make sure Deadpool’s gone.” Mr. Stark left only to return a few minutes later.

“He left?”

“Yep. Now, let’s get back to the movie.”

Peter woke up the next morning to someone jumping on his bed. He groaned and pulled the covers over his head. “No,” he protested weakly.

“Get up, Parker! We have hijinks to get up to, and I’d like to start with a certain someone who’s been trying to get Tony to go out with him.”

“Who?”

“The wizard, Peter!”

“You mean, Mr. Strange?”

“Duh! Now get up! I’ll give you five minutes!” Then he was dashing out of Peter’s room, screaming, “Mechanic,” at the top of his lungs. Peter fell back down into his bed, groaning. He sluggishly got out of bed and went about his business before exiting his room to go eat breakfast.

He met Mr. Stark and Harley at the table where Rhodey had prepared breakfast. “Uncle Rhodey!” That has taken some getting used to, but he had been adamant that Peter call him that, if he was comfortable of course. Plus, he said it was a great way to tease Tony, Peter still didn’t know what he meant by that.

Peter ran over to give him a hug. Rhodey laughed, hugging him back, “‘Sup, kiddo! Any plans for today?”

“Just some things to do with Harley.” Rhodey raised an eyebrow at him, then Harley. Harley drinks his juice without making eye contact. “Don’t hurt Strange too badly, okay? I like him.”

Peter had beamed, nodding. They ate breakfast as loudly as you can in the Stark household. As soon as they had finished breakfast, Harley and Peter were running out of the dining room. They found Strange training the new recruits.

Harley wanted to do a small prank here as Strange’s business today was important. Besides, both Harley and Peter liked him, he was nice, if a bit sarcastic and his dry humor was a breath of fresh air. Wong was a blast, too!

Dr. Strange fixed them with the driest look ever when he ended up covered in glitter. “Hi, Mr. Strange!” Peter said, sheepishly.

He sighs deeply, “Peter, it’s Dr. Strange.”

“Mr. Dr. Strange?”

He gave up and fixed his look on Harley, “Really?”

“Hey, you better get used to it, especially when you finally gain the balls to ask out Tony.” Dr. Strange had actually blushed a little bit, and Wong snickered from behind him.

Harley and Peter left, but before Peter gave Dr. Strange a quick hug. Harley just gave him an affectionate push when he left. Peter wasn’t too worried about the glitter, Dr. Strange could just magic it away.

That was how they had spent the rest of the week, pulling pranks on everyone and driving everyone wild, except for Ms. Potts. She was the exception, and her death stare gave Peter nightmares. But she loved them, she always had treats for them. And affectionately called them honey and sweetheart. Peter always beamed when she did so.

Before he knew it, the week was up, and Harley had to leave. Peter hadn’t thought about Deadpool, between school and hanging out with Harley, along with being Spider-Man and helping Mr. Stark our in his lab, it just didn’t happen.

But he remembered the first time he worked with Deadpool - unofficially.

Peter was patrolling the night Harley had left when he finally saw Deadpool again. It was a quiet night, so Peter was sitting on a building, looking down.

“Spidey! I’d recognize that ass anywhere.” Someone had yelled behind him, startling him, which was weird because with his Spidey sense, no one could sneak up on him, well, no one he didn’t know. His family could startle him. He turns to see Deadpool bounding towards him. 

“Deadpool?”

He gasped and placed a hand over his masked mouth, “You know my name?! I can’t believe Spider-Man knows who I am! I might die!” Peter chuckles.

“Nice to officially meet you.”

“Believe me, Spidey, the pleasure’s all mine.” Before Peter could respond, a scream permeated the air, and Peter’s on alert. “Sorry, DP, gotta run.” Peter was swinging away before he could hear a response and found a woman being held at gunpoint.

He shot a web onto the gun and yanked it away. Then he webbed it onto the wall so no one can get it. They both turned to look at him. 

“Hey, man, what do you think you’re doing!” The woman looked relieved to see him while the man looked angry. He pulled out a knife. “Nothing good, I see.”

Before Peter could strike him down, Deadpool was falling from the sky and landing on top of the man, piercing through him with a katana. “Thank you so much,” the lady was sobbing at them. But Peter ignored her as he stared down at the unmoving body of the man under Deadpool. “Is he still alive?”

Deadpool shrugged, “Who knows? Not like anyone would miss him.”

Peter could only gape at the man, “He’s still a person!”

“A bad person, the world is better off without him.” Deadpool had been so nonchalant about the whole thing. The woman had run off long ago. “We don’t get to decide that! If we go around killing every bad guy out there, we’re no better than them!”

Deadpool laughed humorlessly, “I guess Stark didn’t tell you anything about me,” he shook his head, “I’m not a good guy, Spider-Man.”

Mr. Stark said you weren’t bad either. But he did said I would be disappointed.

“Guess you’re right.”

~~~~~

He remembers the first time he saw Deadpool after that disaster of an unofficial team up.

Peter had been avoiding Deadpool like the plague after that. He had looked into him, avoided reading his name but found out his entire history - or at least however much of his history that SHIELD had. When Tony had picked up on it, he didn’t press or push, merely apologized. Peter figured he knew what had transpired, or roughly what had transpired.

Even May had noticed something was amiss. He had chalked it up as stress to her. It wasn’t unbelievable - he had school, Spider-Man, and a social life to balance. He hadn’t told anyone about Deadpool, not Ned or MJ. Tony only knows because he was the one who warned him.

And he had Friday and Karen warn him when Deadpool was near.

It was all in all a success. He didn’t have to see Deadpool at all. He did, however, get to see Dr. Strange and Mr. Stark awkwardly flirt with each other. It was nice to see Mr. Stark happy again - he had been hurt so badly by Captain America.

Peter really hated that after the whole ordeal with Thanos the Rogue Avengers were let back without any repercussions. He doesn’t care that Mr. Stark forgave him while he had dusted, the Captain didn’t deserve such an easy let out.

However, they stayed at the Avengers compound, and Tony had stayed in the tower where he gave Peter a room, as well as a room for anyone else who decided to stay there. So far, it was him, Harley, and Rhodey. May came over a lot, though.

They were Peter’s family, and pretty soon it was going to grow, once Mr. Strange gathered the balls to ask out Mr. Stark. May would spend a lot of her time teasing Tony about it.

Peter was making breakfast when Friday chirps up, “Peter, Deadpool is on his way to the kitchen.” Peter had turned off the stove before running off. He could handle being in the same room as Deadpool if he had his mask.

He had wanted to make breakfast for Mr. Stark, but now Deadpool was here. He hastily grabbed his mask before running back into the kitchen to see Deadpool leaning against the island.

“What are you doing here?”

Deadpool looked up from where he was twiddling his thumbs. “Tin Can called me over for a mission.”

“Why? You’re not an Avenger?”

“No, but sometimes they need all the manpower they can get.” Peter accepted this answer. He knew Deadpool’s answer made sense. So he shrugged and went back to cooking breakfast. 

Mr. Stark showed up to collect Wade and they left Peter alone. By the time he was done cooking, Deadpool and Mr. Stark were done with whatever they were talking about. 

Mr. Stark took a seat at the table where Peter had set his plate down and Peter took a seat beside him when he saw Deadpool leaving, but staring out of the corner of his eye. 

Mr. Stark saw Peter watching Deadpool and sighed, his kid was just too good, too kind, too angelic. He already knew what was going to happen before Peter even spoke. “Deadpool?”

Deadpool turned back around, his eyes wide through his mask, “Did you want to join us?”

Deadpool froze, “I would, but my old mug would make you lose your appetite…”

“Did you want some to go then?” Peter asked him patiently. Deadpool pauses, head tilting to the side. Peter let him take his time in deciding. He saw Deadpool’s hand twitching at his sides, his body rigid and tense. Peter frowned behind his mask.

“I - sure. I’d like some.” Peter nodded, standing and moving to pack away Deadpool some pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Food taste better warm, but if Deadpool didn’t want to show his face, Peter wouldn’t force him.

He handed him the container of food in a bag, “Here.” Deadpool took it shakily and then just stares at it. Peter wished he could see what Deadpool was thinking, why something so small was making him all kinds of tense.

“Thanks, Spidey.” Then he left. Peter went back to sit down, removing his mask.

“You’re too nice, Pete.” Peter beamed at him.

“I try, Mr. Stark.”

“Now, how’s school going? Only a few months left.”

“Everything’s good. Ned and I were talking about how we wanted to be roommates at MIT.”

Mr. Stark raised an eyebrow, “He got in, after all?”

“Yeah! He’ll be my guy in the chair for a little longer after all. But school is good.”

“How’s Flash?”

“He’s fine. He’s not really a bully anymore, just a jerk, at this point. And even then, he’s harmless. I’d even say we’re acquaintances at this point.”

“I’m glad. Just remember, I’m here if you need anything.”

“I know, Mr. Stark. But I’m 17, I don’t need you to fight my battles.”

“Hey, if you fight villains as Spider-Man, then I get to fight your battles when you’re Peter Parker. And besides, kiddo, I like helping you.” He ruffled his hair.

“Thanks, Mr. Stark.”

“Changing the subject, breakfast is good! You actually learned how to cook!”

Peter stuck his tongue out at him, “Whatever, Mr. Stark. I had to learn if I wanted to eat anything besides Aunt May’s poor attempts.”

Tony nodded in understanding, “That is very true. I don’t want you accidentally poisoned by her attempts… don’t tell her I said that, she might actually kill me.” Peter laughed.

“I won’t. I like you alive, Mr. Stark. I think Mr. Strange would agree with me.” That had Tony sputtering his drink.

“So, has he asked you out yet? Have you asked him? When’s the date? Do you need help choosing an outfit? I can’t help you, but MJ certainly can. Or even Aunt May!”

“Woah, Pete. Calm down. And actually, he did. We have a date next Friday.”

“Oh, my gosh, Mr. Stark. Finally! We were all waiting! Uncle Rhodey even said he was about to lock you both in the closet. Mr. Wong even agreed to help!” 

“Yeah, yeah. I know. Everyone was waiting for it and placing bets.”

“What? Why didn’t anyone tell me? I would have placed my own!”

“Hey! You’re too young to gamble!” Peter rolled his eyes.

~~~~~

He remembers the first time he saw Deadpool as more than just a mercenary.

He sat perched on one of the buildings looking down at the city. It had been a quiet night so far. He only stopped one mugging and helped some teens get home safely. 

Aunt May had been held up at her office. After everyone came back from the Snap, she had opened an office that helped people relocate after coming back from the dust. He knew it was grueling work, so he didn’t let it get to him. Besides, Happy was there to help him.

They had finally accepted that they were in a relationship four months ago. It made Peter, well, happy, his aunt deserved it. Mr. Stark was also still with Mr. Strange. They were hitting the six month mark. That also gave him immense joy.

He had been at home alone doing homework. But had gotten restless and left to go patrol. It had been a quiet night, in the beginning. Then he heard crying. It was a little kid from what he could make out. It was coming from an open window. To his horror, he saw a grown man attacking a little boy.

He was about to go in there and attack, but then Deadpool came in through the door inside the room right across from the window Peter was looking through. He immediately pulled the man off the boy. Peter was frozen as he watched Deadpool beat the man up, as he yelled curses, as he insulted him. 

Then when it was all over and Deadpool was about to pull the trigger, Peter finally spoke, “Wait! Don’t kill him!”

Deadpool didn’t move, “Why shouldn’t I? I’m sure you saw what he was about to do.”

“I did. And I know you think he deserves more than anyone to die, but think about it, death is too easy of an out. If you let him live, he has to live with himself in shame and in prison. Please,” Peter places a hand over where Deadpool’s holding the gun. “Come on, think about the boy.” Deadpool looks over his shoulder to where the kid is sniffling, cowering, shivering.

He hesitates, but he finally puts his gun away and walks towards the boy. He crouches down and the boy looks up at him, “Hi, buddy. We’re going to get you out of here and home to your parents, okay?” The little boy nods. 

Deadpool stands and extends a hand. Peter holds his breath as the little boy places his small hand into Deadpool’s much bigger palm. Peter could only watch as Deadpool spoke softly to the boy, made himself smaller than he actually was, how he didn’t shy away from the boy. When the police arrive, how Deadpool sat with him in the police car. 

When all was resolved and the boy returned home, Peter met up with Deadpool on a rooftop. He was sitting over the ledge, shoulders hunched over. “Hey, Deadpool,” he spoke.

The shoulders tense before relaxing, “You know, you’re one of the only people who call me Deadpool.”

“Well, I don’t know your name,” he said moving closer. “Can I sit?” Deadpool nods, looking at him with wide eyes.

“You don’t know my name?”

“No, Mr. Stark said your name is something I should earn for myself.” Deadpool looks down again. Peter honestly wished he could see his expression, see what he’s thinking, what he’s feeling.

Deadpool doesn’t speak so Peter decides to fill in the silence, “You did good today. I know you wanted to kill that man, and to be fair, I don’t blame you, but that wouldn’t have done David any good,” David was the name of the little boy. They found out what it was when they made it to the police station. “I know it probably doesn’t mean anything coming from me, but I’m proud of you.”

He looks up at Deadpool from where he’s sitting beside him. Deadpool still has his head downcast. “You’re a good guy, Deadpool. I know you don’t believe so, but I think today proved that you definitely can be. Well, goodnight. I’ll see you around.”

Peter stands and dusts himself off, moving to swing off. “Wade,” a voice says before he can leave. He turns around to face Deadpool.

“Wade. That’s my name. Wade Wilson. You’d find out eventually, but I’d rather you heard it from me.”

Peter smiles under the mask, “Nice to meet you, Wade. I’m - ” he cuts himself off. Could he tell Wade his secret identity? 

“You don’t have to tell me, don’t worry. I just wanted you to know mine.”

Peter walks back to him and places a hand on his shoulder, feeling nothing but rippling muscle, smiling, he speaks, “Thank you. But tell you what, I’ll tell you my name if you promise not to… unalive anyone unless you have absolutely no choice for then next, oh, three months? And we’d have to work together so I can make sure you don’t lie to me.”

Deadpool looks up, eyes wide once more, “You want to work with me?”

“Yeah, I do. So what do you say?

“... Okay.”

Then Peter sees the message from Karen saying his curfew was coming up. “See you around, Wade.” Then he’s swinging off.

~~~~~

That was three months ago and true to his word, Wade didn’t kill anyone for three months. Now Peter has to tell him his secret identity, and that’s not even the worst part. 

Peter may or may not have developed a crush on their residential ex-merc with the mouth. He couldn’t help it. The last three months proved that Wade was actually good - a lot better than people actually thought he was. And Peter learned a lot about his tragic past - how he got his powers, his childhood abuse, the death of his ex, a woman he had loved with all his heart.

And Peter felt for Wade - who knew how he’d have come out if he went through even a fraction of what Wade has. The worst he can remember was when the Vulture had dropped the building on him, or - he shivers - when Mysterio had warped his mind to the point where he actually thought Mr. Stark died with the Thanos ordeal and he blamed himself.

He snickers when he remembers just how pissed Mr. Stark was that Nick Fury had bothered him on his vacation.

Speaking of Mr. Stark, they were currently in his lab tinkering on the Iron suit and working on the others’ gear. Mr. Strange had just left with a kiss to Mr. Stark’s forehead. Peter sends Mr. Stark a knowing smirk.

Mr. Stark groans, “Oh, shut up.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“You thought it.” Peter bites his lip, trying to bite back a smile, guilty as charged. 

“Now, what did you want to talk about?”

“Right,” okay, he takes a deep breath, “You know Deadpool, right? And how we made a deal that I’d tell him my name if he didn’t kill anyone?”

“Let me guess, he killed someone?”

“No. He hasn’t, actually. He’s really changed. Or he’s trying, at least.”

“Okay. So, when is this bet over?”

“Well, actually, we hit three months today?” Mr. Stark drops the screwdriver. Peter now bites his lip in anticipation. Mr. Stark turns to face him, “Are you going to tell him?”

“Well, I promised. And he’s really shown himself to be a good guy, Mr. Stark.”

“Peter, I know you’re still young and impressionable, innocent to the ways of the world, but people don’t change.”

“You did.”

“Pete, don’t compare. I didn’t purposefully kill all those people.”

“No, but you were once a drunk, you were once a playboy, arrogant, rude.”

“Okay, I get it.”

“Besides, Mr. Stark, I think, I just think maybe all he’s needed this whole time was a friend - someone who wouldn’t judge him or look down on him.” Mr. Stark gives him a scrutinizing look, eyes squinted, eyes searching.

Peter feels a faint blush light up his cheeks. He looks down and wrings his hands together. When he looks up, Mr. Stark’s eyes had widened.

“Peter, wait, no, don’t tell me - ” he had his hand held out, almost reaching for Peter.

“I actually kinda like him, Mr. Stark,” and Tony sighs a defeated sigh, the arm falling limp to his side before he himself is falling down into his chair, defeated. He places his face in his hands. No one speaks for a good while, Peter just watching Mr. Stark.

Then Mr. Stark is sitting up, “You couldn’t have fallen for Murdock? I don’t like either age gap, but at least Daredevil has a job.”

“Mr. Stark, you know Mr. Matt is in love with Mr. Foggy. And you know better than anyone else you don’t choose who you fall for.”

Tony sighs again, “I know.” He stands, moving to stand in front of Peter, placing a hand on his shoulder, “Okay, kid, I’ll trust you judgement, and you know whatever happens, I’ve got your back.”

Peter beams up at him, “Thank you, Mr. Stark! I love you!” Peter hastily hugs him before running out of the lab. He vaguely hears an, “I love you, too, kid.”

He decides to go patrolling early, hoping to see Wade earlier than intended. He was giddy, and kind of excited. He knew nothing could come from his little crush - Mr. Stark already brought up the age gap - but also, he didn’t know Wade outside the mask. Peter didn’t know what he looked like, and Wade didn’t know what he looked like.

That’s no basis for any kind of relationship.

Still, they made friendship work. Although Wade did break the ice by making lewd remarks about Peter’s ass, and calling him Spidey-babe, Spidey, or baby boy. He also kind of just spoke to no one at times about things Peter didn’t know about - the one that stuck out was when he talked about some guy named Tom Holland.

It was actually flattering, and that was the only time Peter was thankful for the mask - Wade couldn’t see him blushing, and Wade also couldn’t hear when Karen informed of his heart speeding up.

He swings to his and Deadpool’s usual perch. They monitor the city from that building. They eat there, taking turns over who brings food. Wade usually brought some kind of variation of Mexican food.

Peter found out it was his favorite pretty quickly, so when it was his turn, he would bring stuff from Mr. Delmar’s sandwich shop. Wade still won’t eat in front of him, but he’ll always take the food Peter gives him.

Today was Wade’s turn to bring food.

He looks out for crime as well as Wade. Only a few minutes pass before Wade shows up, holding up a bag full of Mexican food, “Spidey! So happy to see you, I got your favorite!”

Peter turns to face him, “Thanks, Wade.” 

“What’s the plan for today?”

“Well, you’ve successfully held up your end of our deal, now it’s time I do, too, but do you know anywhere private we could go to? I don’t want anyone accidentally seeing me.”

“Yeah, I have a safe house not too far from here.”

“Wanna a lift?”

Next thing Peter knows, they’re swinging through the city to Wade’s safehouse. They arrive in five minutes and Wade lets Peter in. “Welcome! Excuse the mess! I haven’t been in this safehouse in a while. Did you want to eat first or - ”

He remembers the first time he put on his Spider-Man mask - the one before Mr. Stark gave him a suit. He remembers the initial disbelief, the anticipation, and the fear. Was he really going to do this? Could he do this?

All the same thoughts and emotions he can recall is what he’s feeling now. But like then, he has to just go for it. Rip it off like a bandaid before he can think too much about it and talk himself out of it.

“Peter Parker.”

Wade drops his fork, “Come again?”

“Peter Parker, that’s my name. Nice to officially meet you. Also, I was thinking, and well, I like to think of you as my friend, so I feel we should know - ” but Peter didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence before Karen is announcing someone needing help.

“Sorry, Wade, duty calls. Another time.”

~~~~~

“May, I don’t know what to do - I really like him, and because of that, I wanted to show him my face.”

“Sweetie, it seems that he could find out what you look like just from your name.”

“I know, May, but for some reason, I want to be the one to tell him. This has been eating at me since last month. Mr. Stark says I shouldn’t give more away about myself, but I want to. I-I trust Wade.”

“Well, then, baby, that’s all that matters. I know Tony cares about you, but sometimes, we have to let you go do your own thing, even if we don’t agree with it because that’s the only way you’ll learn.”

“Do you think it’s a bad idea?”

“I can’t really say, I don’t know Deadpool. I only know what Tony tells me, and Tony is prone to exaggerating.” Peter laughs at that.

“Thanks, Aunt May. I love you.”

She hugs him close, “I love you, too, baby. Now, when you and Wade finally get together, I’d love to meet him.”

“May,” he groans.

“What? It’s a perfectly normal request. Now go have fun with Ned, should I leave you some dinner?”

“No, we’re eating out today.”

“Okay, be safe.” She places a kiss on his forehead. Ned and him were going to go see the new Star Wars movie. Ned had been raving about it for weeks, and now it was time.

They were to the theater - they had agreed movie first, then dinner - joking and laughing. “I can’t believe you got back with Betty. What happened to the man shit you said after the trip,” Peter said laughing.

“Those were the words of a boy who is now a man - ”

Peter laughs harder, “Don’t quote yourself! And you’re only seventeen! Not a man yet!”

Ned gasps, offended, “You take that back!”

“Nope! Don’t think I will!” He says as they reach the theater.

They buy their tickets before taking their seats. Ned grasping his hand tightly anytime anything crazy happens - which was every five minutes. Peter did enjoy himself, he always does when he’s with Ned.

They get through the movie with no incident and then they’re off to dinner. “What did you think of it,” Ned asks.

“I like the last one more. That one was more intense. This one was good, just not as good.” Ned stops walking and stares at him in horror.

“This one was so much better than the last one! How could you say that?!”

“I disagree. This one did help develop the characters, but the last one not only developed the characters, but also the world and told a better story overall,” he says, pulling his hood over his head. It was a little chilly that night.

“Peter Parker, I am breaking up with you.” Peter laughs, only vaguely noticing something red from his peripheral vision.

“Aw, come on, Ned. You know you love me, please? We’ll even go to your favorite restaurant,” Peter bats his eyelashes and pouts his lips.

“Ew, fine, but save that expression for Deadpool, not me.”

Peter pouts for real now, “Why would you say that? You’re mean.”

“Whatever, let’s go eat.” They walk into the restaurant, sitting across each other in a booth. But throughout the night, Peter couldn’t help but feel as though he was being watched.

After eating and making sure Ned gets home safely, he goes patrolling. It was a quiet night, and Peter knew he couldn’t stay out too late or Mr. Stark would murder him.

By the time curfew almost arrives, he sees Deadpool, he swings over to him, “Hey, DP.”

He tenses before turning to face Peter, “Oh, hey, Spidey.”

Peter frowns behind his mask, “Is everything alright?” He moves to sit beside Wade, but Wade moves away when he sees him coming.

“Yeah. I just - I’m super busy today.” Before Peter can respond, Wade’s leaping off the building. He knew it wouldn’t kill him, the building wasn’t that tall, but he might end up with some kind of broken bone, and Peter always hates seeing him in any kind of pain.

He remembers the first time he saw Wade die in front of him. He had taken a shot for Peter. Everything had happened so fast - Peter was fighting someone, Wade was fighting another henchman, then Peter felt a terrible chill down his spine and before he could react, Wade just leaping in front of him and taking a bullet for him.

Peter had quickly webbed up the last two henchmen before falling to his knees to check over Deadpool. He had been shot right in the heart.

He wasn’t breathing or moving, not making any of his usual wisecracks. He was… still, and it was the least Wade thing Peter had ever seen. It didn’t feel right, and it broke his heart. He stayed that way, waiting for him to come back for who knows how long.

When Wade finally comes back, Peter launched himself at him, hugging him closely and tightly. “Wow, Spidey, warn a guy,” Deadpool said after falling back from the force of Peter’s hug. 

“Don’t ever do that again, Wade.”

“Sorry, baby boy, no can do. I can come back from a bullet wound, you can’t.” Peter had sat back to look at him and Wade moved one hand to cup his cheek.

“The world needs Spider-Man, it doesn’t need Deadpool.”

But Peter Parker does. 

He wanted to say that. But he couldn’t, not only because the henchmen were still there, but because while Spider-Man may be brave, Peter Parker was a coward.

“That’s not true,” is what he ended up saying. And he still regrets it. It felt wrong - not a lie, but not the whole truth.

Now, he feels like Deadpool’s the one lying. 

He sighs and swings home. 

~~~~~

“Mr. Stark, can I talk to you?” Peter stood in the doorway to Mr. Stark’s living room. Mr. Stark was with Mr. Strange watching some mindless television program. “Oh. Hi, Mr. Strange.”

He just sighs, having given up at that point. It makes Peter smile a little bit. “Sure, kiddo, what’s up?”

Peter takes a seat across from them, sitting on the coffee table, “It’s boy trouble.” 

Mr. Stark takes a deep breath, pausing the TV, “I figured. What happened?”

“Wade’s been avoiding me. And I don’t know why.”

“Well,” Mr. Strange begins, making Peter turn to face him instead, “have you asked him why he’s avoiding you?”

“I’ve been trying for the past, but he keeps running away. Maybe he just doesn’t like me anymore,” and Peter really hates how dejected he sounds. 

“Okay, one - how could he not like you? You’re sweet, kind, generous, brave, patience, you’re not judgmental, and you’re adorable. He’s lucky that you even give him the time of day.”

Peter blinks owlishly at him. The blood rushes to his face, but he finds himself smiling, “Thanks, Mr. Stark.”

“It’s true, kiddo. Two - I’d hate to even help out with this relationship, but corner him until he talks to you like the adult he is. No problems were solved with silence and secrets.”

Peter knows an allusion to the Ex-Avengers when he hears one. And he doesn’t want to end up like them. “For once, Tony has some sound advice. Don’t push too hard, obviously. But you still need to know what it is you did, or what changed,” Mr. Strange added.

“I don’t know. Maybe I should just give up.”

“Well, you can most certainly do that, but will you be able to live with not knowing what could be? Tell me this, Peter, do you love him?”

Peter’s lip set in a straight line. He thinks back. Wade, who always put him first, especially when it came to his life. Wade, who knew his favorite Mexican dish. Wade, who made him laugh and smile. Wade, who tried to change for him. Wade, who stopped killing just because he asked. Wade, who was good, and tried to be, despite everyone telling him he wasn’t. Wade, who Peter can see a future with.

“I think - I think I am.”

“Well, then, it’s settled. Go talk to him.”

“But what about our movie date!”

“We can reschedule, Pete. Don’t worry. Go find your mans.”

Peter beams, “You were paying attention, Mr. Stark!”

Mr. Stark rolls his eyes, “I told you I was. Now, go.” Peter stands, hugging both of them. “Thanks, see you later! Bye! Love you!”

He runs off, taking off his clothes to change into his suit. The hard part now was finding Wade. He goes to the safehouse where he first told Wade his name. He didn’t know where else he could be.

“Karen?”

“Yes, Peter?”

“Do you think you could not talk while I’m with Wade?”

“Okay, Peter.”

“Thanks, Karen.”

He climbs onto the fire escape and knocks on the window. All the lights were off, but Peter can make a silhouette out. Then it’s disappearing before coming back and opening the window. “Spidey?”

“Hey, Wade. Can I come in?” Wade moves out of the way and gestures inward. Peter climbs inside. Peter takes notice that he’s wearing his suit, even at home.

“What brings you around here?”

“Can we talk? It’s pretty important.”

“Sure, go ahead and take a seat. Did you want anything to eat or drink?” Peter shakes his head, sitting on Wade’s couch, Wade sits beside him. “Okay, what did you want to talk about?”

“Why have you been avoiding me? Did I do something wrong?”

Peter sees Wade tense up, “I haven’t been avoiding you. I told you, I’ve just been busy.”

Peter frowns behind his mask, “Okay, let’s say that was true. You still haven’t been as flirty or loud as before. You haven’t called me Petey-pie or baby boy in a week, Wade. Cut the bullshit.”

He shrinks in on himself, “I thought you found all that stuff annoying.”

“What gave you that impression, Wade? Your jokes make me laugh. I thought we were friends, Wade.”

“If we are friends, why didn’t you tell me you have a boyfriend?” Wade sounds dejected and angry. Peter’s eyes widen.

“Wha-What?”

“I heard you and him. I was patrolling when I heard him yell out, ‘Peter Parker, I’m breaking up with you!’ And then I heard you say, ‘Come on, Ned, I know you love me.’ Peter, you could've told me Ned was your boyfriend instead of saying he was your best friend.”

“Wade, he is my best friend. Did you hear the rest of the conversation?”

“No. I left after that.”

Peter takes a deep breath before standing. Wade watches him and Peter moves until he’s right in front of Wade. Wade looks up at him. 

Then Peter yanks his mask off.

The air freezes between them, almost as if the world stood still. Peter doesn’t really know how to feel. He’s the most exposed he’s ever been in front of Wade. He’s at his most vulnerable. And Wade is just staring at him. Being naked would have been easier than this. But Peter’s wanted out in the open for the longest time, and now it is. Yet, he still has one more thing to reveal.

“Wade, I like you.”

Wade stands quickly, pushing his couch back and now Peter’s the one looking up at him. Wade raises a gloved hand and just hovers over Peter’s cheek. Peter takes the initiative and closes the distance between the touch.

Wade then pulls back, almost as if burned. He backs away falling back. “No, you can’t. You can’t.”

Peter reaches out to steady him, but Wade just moves away. “No, Peter. You can’t.” Peter feels his eyes water and he lowers his arms. He wipes his eyes before grabbing his mask from the floor.

“I understand. I just wanted you to know. It’s okay if you don’t want to talk to me again after this.” He’s thankful his voice doesn’t crack because he’s literally seconds away from crying. His heart felt heavy, and his body like lead, but he had to get out of there. He walks to the window and opens it. He’s about to put on his mask on when Wade speaks up, “Wait - no, that’s not what I - Peter, I didn’t mean - I -”

Peter takes a watery and shaky breath, “Wade, please. I don’t think I can take anymore heartbreak.”

Wade doesn’t speak, but Peter hears shuffling from behind him. Then there’s a bigger body standing behind his that reaches over him and closes the window again.

Peter doesn’t move.

There’s a hand on his arm that turns him around gently. Another moves to grab his mask and he lets it go. He hears it faintly hit the ground. He stops when he’s facing Wade again, but he keeps his head down. The hand on his arm moves to cup his chin and lift his head gently.

Peter’s looking at Wade’s red mask through tear-filled eyes. They begin to fall, both hands move to his cheeks and his thumbs begin wiping away at the falling tears, “God, you’re more beautiful than I could have ever imagined.” The tears fall freely now. “Baby boy, don’t cry. You’re breaking my heart, here.” Peter wipes them again.

“Peter, I’m no good for you. That’s why I… reacted the way I did. Not because I didn’t ‘like’ you back. Baby boy, I love you. But I’m a bad man, and I don’t - I’m not good looking. You could have anyone else.”

“I don’t want anyone else, Wade,” Peter speaks through a choked voice. “And I don’t care about how you look. I only care about you.”

Wade sighs, “You only say that because you haven’t seen me.”

“Then show me.” Wade freezes.

“Okay, Peter-pie.” Wade lowers his hands from his face and Peter raises his to Wade’s. He hesitates before reaching for the bottom of the mask, “May I?”

Wade nods, shakily. Peter raises his mask gently and immediately sees skin that looks almost burned? But also, didn’t. It looked lumpy, bloody, and painful. He feels his eyes lower in sadness, but he keeps raising the mask until he’s at Wade’s nose. “All of me looks like this, baby boy.”

Peter doesn’t respond to that. 

He lifts the mask and doesn’t stop until all of Wade’s face is revealed. Wade had his eyes closed. “Wade, please open your eyes.” He does, and Peter gasps softly when he comes in contact with blue eyes.

He drops the mask onto the floor and moves to cup Wade’s cheeks. He looks into Wade’s eyes, asking for permission, before pulling Wade’s head down gently, giving him time to pull away.

Wade doesn’t. 

And their lips come in contact.

No one moves.

Not until Peter moves his hands from Wade’s face to Wade’s neck and wraps his arms around him, pulling him down harder against him. Wade takes that as all the invitation he needs before moving his arms to Peter’s waist and pulls him closer.

Peter isn’t actually sure how long they spend kissing in Wade’s living room. All he knows is that he doesn’t want it to stop. But it does, and he does. He moves his hands from Wade’s neck and moves them to his shoulders, looking up at him, “I love you, Wade.”

“I love you, too, Peter.”

~~~~~

“Come on, Wade, it won’t be that bad.”

Wade groans, “Baby boy, Stark hates my guts.”

“Please, Wade. I want you there with me. And Aunt May’s been dying to meet you. Also, you have yet to meet Mr. Stark as my boyfriend, officially. What better time than my high school graduation!”

Wade sighs, “Okay, baby boy. I’ll go. But I can’t be held responsible for anything Stark does.” Peter beams up at him.

He places a quick kiss on his lips. “Thanks, Wade,” he says softly.

“Anything for you, Petey-pie. When is your graduation?”

Peter smiles cheekily, “Tomorrow.”

~~~~~

“It’s so nice to finally meet you, Wade. Peter’s told me so much about you.” Peter can see just how nervous Wade was. He decided not to cover his face, Peter told him he didn’t have to. Wade argued that he’d attract more attention in the Deadpool suit than out of it.

“You, too, Mrs. Parker. Peter’s been dying for this.” Before anyone can say anything else, Mr. Stark walked up with Mr. Strange. Peter smiles widely, “You both came!”

Mr. Stark smiles softly at him, “Of course, Peter. Happy’s just parking the car, and then he’s coming in, too, with Pepper and Harley.”

“Okay! I have to go soon!” Peter had stood with Aunt May and Wade to introduce them, but he had to leave as the ceremony was starting soon. He hugs them all briefly before rushing off.

He hopes Mr. Stark isn’t too hard on Wade.

~~~~~

Wade has to smile softly as he sees Peter rush off. “Shall we go in,” May Parker says when the rest of their group arrives. Wade doesn’t recognize the other kid with them. Tony nods. “Yeah, let’s go. Stephen, do you have the banner?”

“Don’t worry, it’s ready for when Peter’s name is called,” Right, his baby boy did say that Stark’s boyfriend was a wizard. They all pass through the metal inspection. 

“Don’t be nervous, Wade. Peter loves you, and that’s enough for everyone here,” Wade looks up to see Tony Stark talking to him. His eyes widen. “Yeah, don’t act so surprised. I still don’t like you, but I also know you’d never hurt Peter on purpose, and frankly, that’s all that matters to me. You’re here, when he needs you to be. You’re alright in my book.”

Wade smiles softly, “Thanks, Tin can.”

Tony nods before walking off to sit beside the wizard. May sits beside Wade. The other kid on his other side. “So, you’re Peter’s boyfriend,” he speaks.

Wade turns to look at him, “Yeah.”

The kid looks him up and down with scrutinizing eyes, “He could do worse. I’m Harley, Peter’s older brother figure. I’m another kid Tony unofficially adopted. Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you, too.”

“You know, I don’t really care who you are or what you do, but hurt Peter, and you’ll wish you could die.”

Wade has to smile, it really does make him happy to see just how many people care about Peter. “I understand.” He knows he was just threatened, and he might be threatened again, but it was all worth it, for Peter.

“Also, I hope you know I lost my future college roommate because of you,” the words are said with a smile. Starting in August, right before the school year started, Peter and Wade were moving in together to an apartment in Boston, near MIT.

Iron dad had agreed to pay for it, finally having convinced both Parker’s that it was no hassle, and to think of it as a graduation gift.

The ceremony starts soon after. They all sat respectfully silent… at least until Peter was called. The wizard stopped time long enough so that they could cheer longer for Peter. He also brought out the banner through a portal with some serious Asian man on the other side. And then mini fireworks appeared.

Even from up there, Wade could see just how red Peter was. They eventually settle down long enough for the ceremony to continue.

When the ceremony is over - and Tony and May are done taking a hundred pictures each - they all go to dinner. The dinner went a lot better than expected, and everyone did try to make him feel included. 

Tony obviously offered to pay for everyone. Everyone tried to decline, but he just said it’d be another graduation gift. Peter groaned goodnaturedly, “Mr. Stark!”

“What? Let me spoil you while I still can!”

“Mr. Stark, you’re already paying for my apartment!”

“Don’t forget the bills, as well.”

“Exactly. Thank you, Wade.”

“Yes, thank you, Wade,” Tony glared at him. Then softens his gaze when he lands on Peter again, “Please, kid. I want to do everything in power to give you everything you deserve. And this isn’t even a fraction of what you deserve.”

Wade can see the tears forming in Peter’s eyes, “Thanks, Mr. Stark.”

“No need to thank me, kiddo.”

~~~~~

Wade looked at his bare apartment - well, safehouse. Everything had been packed or put away in storage. They were leaving for Boston tomorrow. Peter had called him to let him know he’d be spending the night with his aunt because she was emotional.

Well, her and Tony.

Tony just wouldn’t admit it.

It didn’t bother Wade, he liked both May and Tony, and well, he’d be spending the night with Peter for the next four years. Hopefully, longer.

He had gotten to meet two of Peter’s closest friends, Ned and MJ. Ned, who also got into MIT, and MJ, who got into Columbia. Stark had called him the night before, holding back sobs, making him promise to always watch out for Peter.

It was easy to make that promise.

Now, they were driving to Boston. May couldn’t come help them move in, but Happy was coming along, as he was also their driver. Happy was downstairs waiting for them as they were both carrying the boxes down. Peter more than him.

The drive there was a couple of hours, but it was fine because it meant Peter got to sleep on him. It never ceased to amaze him that someone like Peter - beautiful, kind, amazing, patient, understanding, gorgeous, sweet, sensitive, dorky, adorable, and just all around good - could love him.

He doesn’t know what he did in his past life to deserve this, but he’d hold onto it for as long as he could. He runs a hand through Peter’s brown curls and smiles.

~~~~~

When they arrive and finish unpacking, Peter is dead tired. Luckily, they had moved two weeks before school started up. He made sure to call May and Mr. Stark everyday, less Mr. Stark forces Mr. Strange to open a portal into his new apartment.

Peter lets himself collapse onto Wade on the couch and groans in exhaustion. “Tired, baby boy?” He nods, sluggishly against him. Wade chuckles lightly under him.

It was a nice quiet moment, and then Peter’s phone rings. He groans before standing and answering it. “Hi, Mr. Stark.”

“Hi, Pete. Just checking in.” In the background, Peter can hear Strange telling Mr. Stark to leave him alone. It makes Peter laugh softly.

“Ignore him, kiddo. Did you eat today? Did everything arrive in tip top shape? Do you need money for anything? You know how to get to school, right? Is Wade good with everything?”

“Yes, Mr. Stark, we ate. Wade cooked. Everything was fine - nothing broken. No, I don’t need anymore money than the one you already put in my bank account. Yes, I know how to get to school. And yeah, he’s-he’s good.” Peter knows he has a dopey smile on his face, can hear it in his voice.

But he still rolls his eyes at Wade, but the smile on his lips inhibited the act. 

“... Okay. I’ll let you go, call me if you need anything, okay?”

“I will, Mr. Stark, don’t worry. I love you.”

“I love you, more, kiddo. Good night.”

“Night.” He hangs up the phone and Wade walks up to hug him from behind. “Everything good with Tincan?”

Peter leans into his chest, “Yeah, he just worries. I think he’s letting up, though. The phone calls are getting shorter.”

“That’s good, but it’s also good that he worries. Means he cares.”

Peter turns in his arms to hug him back, looking up at him. “He asked about you, too, you know. I think he’s starting to like you.” Wade lays his head on top of his.

“I only need you to like me, baby boy… but it does make me happy that he likes me.”

“Me too.” Peter closes his eyes and breathes in Wade’s scent. “You know, I turn eighteen in nine days.” Wade chuckles.

“I do know, actually.”

“You finally gonna take my virginity?”

“Who knows.”

“Wade,” he whines. Wade can only chuckle again and places a kiss on Peter’s forehead before placing another on his lips. He cups one of his cheeks and stares deep into his favorite pair of warm, kind brown eyes. 

“I love you, Petey-pie.”

Peter smiles up at him, “I love you, too, Wade.”


End file.
